bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mashū Getsueikirite
Matthew Getsueikirite (マってぇw ゲつえいきりて, Getsueikirite Matthew) is an American half human, half shinigami, who gained his powers after he was exposed to his brother's great spiritual powers. He also gains hollow powers from the same event, due to his brother's hollow reishi. He becomes one of America's shinigami representative to the Soul Society. He leads a double life of a high school student, as well as one of his country's protector from Hollows and Arrancar. He is America's second known Shinigami, and is therefore a spectacle in the eyes of the Gotei 13. Appearance A short man despite his age, who suffers from cystic fibrosis. He has short light brown hair and green eyes. He always wears white tee shirt, with a jacket or hoodie over it, no matter the season. He is extremely underweight for his age, due to his illness, causing others to pick on him, which is the source of a lot of pain and grief in his life. He is also shorter than most people his age, which is also a trait he is made fun of for. Personality For his age, Matthew is extremely bright, skilled in every art of zanjutsu when it comes to his shinigami powers, and being quite proficient in math in his human life. However, despite these obvious talents, he has a very low self-esteem, often viewing himself as a burden or unsuccessful and yet he still strives for perfection in every way as he is often seen quizzing himself in math or practicing his sword techniques. In his mind, everyone but his older brother Ryan, looks down him and views him as useless, though this is quite a misconception on his part as others seem to find him a funny and comfortable person to be around. He is highly ruled by logic, believing that if something doesn't make sense than it is most likely false or a lie. He takes things meant as sarcasm seriously until told otherwise, which leads him to getting his feelings hurt often. The emotional side of him is bottled up inside of his conscious, which puts him in a state of turmoil whenever someone he cares for is injured or he himself is ill. On one side, he wants to show compassion, but on the other, he doesn't want to be seen as week or unstable, which causes him to appear rude, when he is truly just trying to mask his concern. This side of his surfaces on rare occasions when worry or guilt overcome him. He seems to get very embarrassed when his weight or height is mentioned or talked about in front of anyone. He rarely speaks of it, even when he is speaking in private with the few people he deems trust worthy. Despite this turbulent side of him, he is quite humorous. Constantly cracking jokes and making sarcastic remarks to almost anything told to him. He is also very energetic and doesn't like to be left out of the action. He also has a short fuse and will often go into a rage over little things. He learns to deal with his anger by going for walks by himself or going to see his brother, so that the two can talk. His philosophy in life is, "Life is no fun unless you get in trouble." Which leads others to believe he is reckless, when actually he is very careful about his actions. He finds a major source of motivation in his brother's optimism. This is what usually drives him to excel in combat and is also what drove him to begin training to learn his bankai despite only being vice-captain. He becomes happy when he sees perfection in his work and an "I'm proud of you" smile on his brother's face. He is generous towards the few people close to him, but tends to be quite stingy to others. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While in battle when he is in unison with Ryan, their abilities compliment each other as they work phenomenally well together. Their power is unrivaled by anyone who came before them or anyone since. While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Matthew is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen within their group, as demonstrated from his ability to hold his own against Ryan and Austin. The unique shape of his sword and it's corresponding abilities make his form of fighting unconventional amongst the Shinigami forces, but shows the skill of his abilities in this art. Flash Steps User: He is masterful in the art of Flash Steps. He is able to gain sufficient ground when trying to put distance between himself and Ryan when being chased through the city in a race between the brothers. Immense Spiritual Power: As a Shinigami-Human hybrid with hollow powers, it is safe to assume that Matthew has tremendous spiritual power. He is not overwhelmed by the spiritual pressure of General Hiromasa as most people would be in the situation. Enhanced Durability: Matthew has shown himself able to hold his ground in battle. He was able to remain relatively unscathed despite taking devastating attacks from other shinigami, whose Zanpakutō are the most devastating he has ever faced in terms of destructive power. He has also shown to effortlessly block Cero with his bare hand, even though he himself admits it was not even of Gillian-level power. Zanpakuto Bukyokumaru (ブキョクマル, musical dance) is a normal katana with a black handle, a golden, round tsuba and a long black sheath. * Shikai: It's Shikai command is "Rock Out". Once he completes the release phrase it will morph into a sword, while not particularly long, is unusually wide and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle; essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. In the hollow middle of the sword there are six guitar strings that he can strum to make his shikai attacks which are similar to kido both in make up and in style. : Shikai Special Ability: With his strings he can use his zanpakuto to make "vicious music". Depending on which strings he strum, he can generate several unique attacks from his zanpakuto. He states that his zanpakuto has taught him twenty in all, though he has only displayed three. :* Shisaku #1: Engei (シサクバンゴイチエンゲイ, Composition Number 1: Gardening): Matthew will strum the top string creating an incredibly strong cage made of his reiatsu that encases his opponent. Within the cage, a zanpakuto cannot be released nor can kido be used. :* Shisaku #13: Saikoro (シサクバンゴジュサンサイコロ, Composition Number 13: Dice): Matthew will strum the first, third and sixth strings causing the opponent to be brutally cut in many places. The more strings he is able to add after he plucks the necessary strings, the more damage he can cause. :* Shisaku #15: Dengekisakusen (シサクバンゴジュゴデンゲキサクセン, Composition Number 15: Blitz Tactics): Matthew will strum the top four stings and will then pull his sword back as it gathers red spiritual energy within the hollow-stringed portion of his blade and launches it as an attack, similar to a cannon, towards his opponent, in the form of an energy blade projectile. He has also demonstrated the ability to keep the gathered energy concentrated within the hollow-stringed out portion of the blade and unleash it in the form of a wave when attacking. The power of the attack is considerable as it can provide a highly lethal wound if it were actually make contact with a target. * Bankai: Not Yet revealed. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Matthew's Hollow mask strongly resembles the head of an insect or bug, with a short, antenna sticking out from his mask's head, as well as skeletal black structures wrapping around the mask, adding to it's insectoid look. When donning his Hollow mask, Matthew's sclera turn completely black and his irises become green. * Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Matthew's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. ** Cero: Matthew gathers energy that is displayed in a horizontal line at his fist. He then releases a crimson Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating force. The power of the Cero from a distance is powerful enough to cause grievous injury to an Shinigami of at least seat three, possibly even a vice-captain, even at minimal power. ** Enhanced Strength: While wearing his Hollow mask, Matthew has shown that he has greater strength, which he uses to overwhelm Austin in their training. ** Enhanced Speed: While wearing his Hollow mask, Matthew has shown that he can move much more quickly, which he uses to overwhelm Austin in their training. Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami